Such clip holders serve, in particular, to store a supply of medical or surgical clips (also called “ligature clips”, “ligating clips”, “(hemostatic) clips” or “clips”) and are known from the prior art.
In the clip holders known from the prior art, the clips are held, for example, by a frictional connection on elastic clamping devices of the clip holder, so that when a clip is removed from the clip holder, the frictional effect of the respective clamping device causes material abrasion from the clamping device and therefore contamination of the clip and/or damage to the clip. In particular, with the clip holders known from the prior art, when the elastic clamping devices engage outer sides of the clips, it may, furthermore, be necessary during the entire process of removing a clip, for the elastic clamping devices to be held away by an applicator receiving the clip. Simple and safe clip removal is therefore impeded by the elastic clamping devices.